Graduation
by Tott
Summary: Set at Rory's Graduation, just another way to get those two kids together. Is a one shot at the moment but if the response is good il make it multi chapter. Rating is just in case. disclaimer: dont own gilmore girls wish i did tho
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well here is another one or two shot. If you like I can make it a small multi chapter. A shout out to my bud Pipsqueak66, hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own this. I wish hope and pray that that may some day change but it is highly unlikely that it will.

Graduation.

Baby.

Logan.

These 3 things, 3 words made a list of what I had to do in a way. My Graduation is today, I would be seeing Logan in a few hours and I would be giving him my answer. In some ways it is the easiest question to answer. It was a simple yes or no; but the trouble was each of those two words had so much meaning; there was so much at stake what ever way I answer. It will be even more so when I tell him the second thing on that list; the baby our baby. I found out last night after the party my grandparents threw for me. I had been late for 2 weeks now and I had a test here with me. I never actually thought I would be, but then when I ate that apple -willingly ate the apple- while waiting for the test I already knew the answer to the unspoken question.

I am pregnant, with child, expecting. It didn't matter how it was said, it didn't change the fact that I was no longer able to have the nectar of the gods- in both mine and Finns case. I thought of all this as I snacked on another apple. Wow this apple is really good; I wonder if I would like them when I'm not pregnant.

"I will have to try one once I am without this lil buddle" I say to myself as I rub my stomach.

I look at the clock and realise this was it, in 3 hours I will be a college graduate, I am not sure if I am really ready to be a college graduate. I look over at the box I left the ring on, and go over to it. I open the box and look at the ring again; this would have to be the umpteenth time I have looked at this ring since I got home last night. I take it out and put it on my finger it looks right there, gawd Logan has gorgeous taste in jewellery I think as I extend my arm and look at the ring more. I take the ring off and come to my decision on what to say to Logan, the man I love the man who loves me.

I have a shower and get dressed in my dress and robe I was about to leave when I looked at the ring. "Need that," I say to myself as I grab it and head out back to Yale for the last time as a student. As I get to Yale I find Paris, Lucy and Olivia they are sitting under a tree just about to crack open a bottle of Champaign.

"Rory hey, here have some Champaign," Lucy says, oh crap what am I going to do? Just as I take the bottle millions of ideas go through my head. Should I drop it, say no- no that will arise suspicion.

"Ah sure why not." I lift the bottle to my lips and thankfully some students making a scene distracted the others from watching me actually drinking any of it. They turn back around just as I am lowering it from my lips.

"Geez Gilmore don't be a hog," Olivia says as she takes the bottle away from me. They managed to polish off the bottle without bringing it back to me which I was eternally thankfully for.

"Ooo look people are starting to line up, I guess that is our cue," Olivia says.

We all bid each other goodbye and good luck.

The entire time through the ceremony all I could think about is how to tell Logan he is going to be a daddy. How am I going to tell my parents they are going to be grandparents? Wow that's a lot of people to tell and I then there are the Gilmores. Oh boy that should be interesting.

After the Ceremony I was busy taking pictures with all my family. That was exhausting. I look up and see Logan heading over, I excuse my self and I can hear my grandmother asking what I am going to say.

We reach each other not that far from my family, and I realise I can't tell Logan the news this close to them.

"Wana go for a walk?" I ask in a quiet voice, hopeful that my family won't hear.

He looks confused but agrees any way. "Ace what's up?" He asks me, looking concerned.

"I didn't wana do this close to my family," I say and I can see him going through all the emotions; sadness, anger, fear and grief. "Do you wana sit down?" I say as I see a bench up a head.

"Rory what is going on?" Logan stops and asks looking angry and sad.

I dig down into my pocket and retrieve the little box and hand it to Logan. He looks at it and looks astonished.

He takes it and begins to walk away while saying "Goodbye Rory."

He was walking away…he wasn't supposed to walk away.

"LOGAN!!" I yell and begin to run after him. Yes a Gilmore Girl was running but this was a different.

He turned around and stops as he sees me coming after him.

"Rory what? Want to rip my heart out more?" Logan says angrily.

"Wait would you? I have an explanation you may want to hear," I say slightly angry, I'm angrier at the fact I had to run in heels.

"What could you possibly say to me that could justify what you did?"

"I didn't say no- "I start before Logan cut me off, "No you just gave me back the ring for the hell of it."

"Shut the hell up for two seconds!" I yell at him.

"Why the hell should I?" He yells back.

"Because then you would realise that I love you and that I want to marry you, but I don't want to marry you right now because I am not ready but also because I don't want a shot gun wedding!" I yell, and Logan looks dumfounded at what I just said.

"What?" he asks me in a small voice.

"This is what I wanted to talk about. I love you so much and I would love to be your wife, I want to call you my husband. I want to come home to you every night. But right now it is too soon, for me to say I do. I don't want to say yes to you right now if it means we will have a shot gun wedding. Logan I am pregnant, and…well that's it." I say and look at Logan. He is pale but smiling. I can't help but smile.

"Logan, care to explain what's going on in your head?" I ask as his smile just keeps getting bigger.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Your pregnant, you want to marry me, but because you're pregnant you said no but you want to be my wife and you love me?" He asks me.

I laugh, "Yeah something like that."

He looks out into space for a few moments then he gets down on one knee as he pulls out the ring box again, "Rory, my Ace, I love you so much I want you as my wife but I don't want a shot gun wedding, I also don't want a big society one either. I want you to know that I love you for being you and I want to marry no matter if you were pregnant or not. I would love to have a long engagement if that's what you want or we can wait to actually announce the engagement but Rory I love you so much that I find it impossible to show it to you, but if you say yes I will try everyday to show you how much I do, Rory Gilmore will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife one day?" He asks me and looks deep into my eyes, I have soft light tears falling down my cheeks; Logan reaches up and wipes them away.

"Logan I would love to marry you, but I would like to have a long engagement and I would like to keep it very quiet that we are engaged. But we can discuss that later on," I say. Logan reaches for my left hand and then adds the new addition to it.

He stands up again and wraps his hands around my waist as we both admire the ring. We turn to each other with big smiles on our faces; Logan leans in and kisses me passionately as if to seal the deal.

Well? How was it? Let me know, if you don't say how will I know whether to continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy.

"Do you know how incredibly hot you are when you were angry at me?" Logan asks.

"Even when I am severely pissed off at you, you still find a way to get turned on?" I ask with a devilish smirk on my face.

"Yes that's why I love you Ace, and besides if I didn't I don't know how I would live with you when you are angry." Logan tells me and I laugh, I know he is telling me the truth because he gets this little glint or sparkle in his eye when ever I am angry about something, I never knew it was him laughing at me and getting severely turned on by me. This in some ways makes me feel some what powerful.

"We should probably head back over to my family; I know my grandmother can not handle the suspense. And I know it will be becoming heated when they find out about the 'bun in the oven'" I say as I point to my stomach that will be slowly getting bigger over the next months.

Logan laughs at me and pulls me into a hug and kisses my hair.

"Babe you don't have to worry about them I will be here by your side, no matter what they say or don't say babe I will be here for you and the little one. You're stuck with me now I hope you know that. I am never leaving you, I love you so much and you just made me the happiest man alive," He says while looking deep into my eyes. I can see everything that he is telling me in his eyes. He really does love me I can see it. I am so happy that I am here with him and I am so scared about my future but I am also so ecstatic about it too. I never in a million years thought that I would fall in love with some one so great, so loving I can not wait to be his wife.

"I love you, is it ok that I want to wait to until the baby is born before we get married? I mean it wouldn't be for a while and then I would be huge and I really don't want any added stress to be on me." I say and all he does is smile down at me. it wasn't a cheesy smile or a cheeky one like he was about to make a joke or anything but it was a smile that showed that he was happy to wait, all he wanted was for me to be happy.

"Baby you know that I would do anything for you and with you. I would jump off a building with you…oh wait already done that," he says with a smirk. It's that smirk that I love so much. I laugh at him and he wraps an arm around my waist and we continue on our way back to my family. We get half way to them and I see a look in Logan's eye like he is up to something. I look up at him and he says to me, "wana let them figure out were together on there own?"

I look at him with a confused but amused look on my face, "Sure what were you planning?" I ask, my mom had just looked over at us, she told everyone we were on our way back so they all look over at us.

Logan grabs my hand twirls me around then dips me, as he brings me back up we kisses me passionately –or as passionate as he could without wanting to take my clothes off and make love to me then and there, and well it wouldn't be the first time we had done it on the grounds of Yale University- then he dips me again. As we come back to reality we hear a chorus of cheers. We turn and laugh; Logan then picks me up bridal style and carries me off to the group.

"Well I take it you said yes kid?" Mom asks me, she has a big goofy style on her face, I guess she has finally come round to the fact that I love Logan and that he really is good for me, I go up and hug her tightly. She whispers in my ear, "You happy kid?" I just pull back and let her look at me, I have tears in my eyes and I nod joyfully, "Good."

Dad came over and gave me a huge bear hug, congratulating me and then he went over to Logan, Logan thought he was going to shake his hand but he didn't he gave him a bear hug as well. I am so happy that mom and dad are making an effort to like Logan, mom more so than dad. Ever since dad saw where I lived that time he has loved him. Mom, dad, Logan and I were so immersed in conversations about life and weddings that we completely forgot about Grandma and Grandpa. That is not a wise idea especially when they want to congratulate their only granddaughter and also since they are Gilmore's they have a slight temper and slight tendency to over react.

"Lorelai Chris don't hog the graduate and her fiancée," Emily says to the group.

"Aw mom don't get your knickers in a twist she is right here," mom says to Emily and everyone tries very hard not to laugh at the look Emily had after that comment.

"Lorelai really, there is no need for that, is it so bad that I want to spend some time with my grand daughter and her fiancée?" Emily says in an almost posh tone, again Rory, Logan, Richard and Chris try very hard not to laugh at the look on both Emily and Lorelai's faces.

"How about we all go out and celebrate? We could get a bottle of Champaign to toast the occasion!" Emily says delighted at her self for the genius idea.

"Yeah Mom that sounds like a good idea," Lorelai says, I just look at Logan with pleading eyes.

"Yes Emily that would be a great way to celebrate the day," Chris says to Emily and the group.

"Well Logan Rory? Do you want to do that?" Emily asks and I look at my shoes, which all of a sudden become mighty fascinating.

"That sounds like a great idea," I suddenly blurt out and Logan looks at me like I had grown three heads. I just shrug in response, maybe I can get around the whole Champaign thing, you know even though I am the one being toasted in both instances. I can think of something right?

So how did I do? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the third instalment in the graduation…Enjoy.

Logan I walk in silence towards his car, once we got in and were on the road heading towards the restaurant, he asks me the one question I really did not want to answer, "Ah Ace? How are you planning on drinking that Champaign? I mean unless it is now ok for pregnant women to drink alcohol, I would love to know how you are planning on drinking tonight?" Logan asks in a serious and but mocking tone.

"I don't know, I guess I thought it would be easier to announce the pregnancy at the restaurant than at Yale and I mean also if it is in a public place they can't get angry because that is not the proper society way and also if they are upset by it then I guess they wont make a scene. But I mean when I tell my mom she will automatically start wondering if we are getting married because of the baby. Which in some ways I guess we are now but I mean you asked me before wither of us knew that I was pregnant." I say in one very large and exasperated breath.

Logan stops at a red light and looks at me, "Ace baby, we could just tell them that you don't want to drink because you have a headache or something? Or what about getting the class and when we toast lift up to your lips but don't drink it and then when they aren't looking swap classes with me. I mean I don't think your mom or dad will really worry about it or make a scene about it, knowing your mom she will probably have a clue about it any how. I mean you do have that freakish bond." Logan says as he starts driving again.

"Yeah I mean mom and dad wont make a scene at all they will be good, mom will just give me a few strange looks. Yeah lets do that." I say with a smile as I finish making my pro con list.

We arrive at the restaurant that Emily and Richard suggested we go to. Once we got out of the car Logan came over and kiss me. Once we pulled away- something I wish I hadn't had to do especially right then- I take off my graduation robe and chuck it into the backseat of his car. I am left in my baby blue dress; one Logan bought to me on one of our weekends in New York. It was simple and classic but it had a sexy feel to it, it was low cut but done tastefully, there wasn't too much cleavage showing.

"You know Ace I think you are going to look incredibly sexy while you're pregnant, I actually can't wait until you start showing," Logan says to as he puts his hand on my stomach for the first time.

"You know I actually cant either, I never thought I would be happy to be pregnant but maybe it's because I have you here by my side that I feel like this is going to be good, and little no name here is going to so amazingly beautiful," I gush, damit stupid hormones are already starting to kick in.

Logan smiles at me and leans in for another deep and meaningful kiss. That is something I love about Logan no matter what every time we kiss I still get all the little butterflies in my stomach the tingles in my feet, I feel as though I am on cloud nine every single time his lips meet my skin.

"I guess we should head in, they are probably all waiting for us, I mean we are the guests of honour and all." I say with a big but slightly tight smile as the Champaign factor comes back to haunt me yet again.

"Babe don't worry your gorgeous little head about any of this, ok if they find out they find out, if they don't they don't. But no matter what happens here babe I will be here for you, I love you so much I can't even begin to express my self," Logan tells me and kisses my forehead.

I smile and nod, Logan takes my hand and gives it a little squeeze. We get to the door and I freeze. My feet literally stop and wont move, my head is yelling at my feet to lift themselves and move forward.

"Common feet you have done it before it isn't that hard you know, left right left right." I say as I look down at my feet. I can hear Logan trying his hardest to keep his chuckles at bay but he is failing miserably at doing so.

"Ace? Why are you talking to your feet? I mean not that I don't find it utterly entertaining-," Logan says before cut him off with a sarcastic comment, "oh of coarse not I mean why would my inability to move my feet make you sad?"

"But would you like me to carry you in bridal style I mean that way you don't have to walk and I get to carry my favourite girl in my arms right where I want her," Logan says to me while emphasising on the word but at the beginning, he has a big cheesy smile on his face and I can tell he really wants to carry me in bridal style again. Probably because it is the way to carry your bride which I will be one day, that day will be the best day in both our lives.

Logan picks me up and I squeal Logan laughs at me, he twirls me around making the squealing louder. He carries me into the restaurant and towards m family and his parents? Logan stops and stares at them, I stare at him.

"Logan babe, how am I supposed to act like I am ready to celebrate our engagement and my graduation with a very large bottle of Champaign with your parents there?" I whisper to him, he just looks at me shocked.

"Act like your sick and you don't want to drink, just have club soda. I can say that's why I am carrying you now, just play it cool but look sick," Logan suggests to me. it wasn't the best plan that we had but at this very point in time it is the only plan that we have.

"Ok we can just say we stopped to grab a drink on the way and it upset my stomach, it must have been a bad batch or something," I say to him and he nods, hopefully we can pull this off is all we think the rest of the way to the table.

"There are the guests of honour!" Emily cheers loudly to the group, they turn to look at us everyone with big smiles on, not any of the society mask smiles they were all genuine even Shira and Mitchum's smiles were genuine. Were they happy for us?

Logan and I look at each other and have the same expression, _what the hell is going on here? Are they happy for us?_

"Well come on over here you two and get your self a glass of Champaign! Richard tells us, well this is it.

"Oh grandpa is it ok id I just have club soda I have an upset stomach and I don't want to make it worse," I lie to him and the rest of the group.

"Oh no are you ok dear?" Shira asks.

"Yeah we just stopped to get a drink and it must have been a bad batch or it just doesn't like me much, nothing to major." I continue to lie. I look up at mom and dad and she has a raised eyebrow and devilish smirk on her lips. Ah oh busted mom knows something is up and by the look on my dads face so does he. I just smile and turn back to my grandparents and future in-laws.

"Well if you don't feel like staying here you can go home dear we don't want you can go, we don't want you getting worse." Emily tells me.

"Thank you grandma," I say and give her a small hug.

"Waiter? Yes you, can we have a large club soda brought here." Emily tells the waiter and he almost runs to the bar to get the drink. Obviously he has already suffered the raff of Emily Gilmore and doesn't want a repeat.

He brings it back and I take it off his hands, while smiling and giving him my gratitude. As the group got back into the conversation Logan handed the waiter a tidy tip, then came over to me and whispers in my ear, "Babe you are going to be fine now, they wont push you to drink."

I turn a bit and whisper back, "Mom and dad know something is up, they know I am fine and that I would never give up drinking expensive Champaign, they are going to grill us after."

He kisses me lightly on the lips as if to say it will be ok. I smile into his lips and kiss him again. Suddenly we hear a chorus of awing and one person gagging which of coarse had to be my mother. We break away and laugh, I try to hide in Logan's chest which makes the group erupt in laughter.

Three hours later the Gilmores and Huntzbergers left, leaving just my parents here, once we were sure the others were gone mom turned to me, "Ok so when did you find out?" wow that was ah subtle, well she is my mom after all so I should have known this was coming.

"About?" I say trying to play it as if I had no idea that I knew what she was referring to. Maybe she is just saying that to find out if there was an actual real reason as to why I am not drinking. Mom knows that we didn't stop for a drink because we were following them the entire way form Yale to the restaurant.

"When did you find out about me becoming a Grandmother!" she stressed the word grandmother, even though it was said a lot quieter than the rest of the sentence.

"Last night," I say, watching them to gage their response, it wasn't what I expected. I expected a so that's why you said yes look or response some what in that vicinity but no.

Mom got up from her seat at the table and rushes over to me and hugs me tightly. Dad gets up and hugs Logan, then mom hugs him and dad hugs me. it was a very seventh heaven kind of moment, which totally freaked me out so I spoke up.

"Mom dad what is going on? I mean don't get me wrong I am so happy that you two are happy about becoming grandparents but aren't you like a bit I don't know unlike you?" I ask while trying to figure out if Logan noticed it to, obviously he did because he is nodding.

"Don't you want to know if were getting married because of the baby or because we want to? Anything?" I ask while being totally weirded out by my parents.

"Well kid to be honest we your dad and I kind of followed you at graduation, we heard the entire conversation, once we heard you say yes to him we went back to your grandparents so you didn't notice," Mom tells us and dad smiles and nods.

"So you followed us? What if we went to have some hot angry sex?" I say bluntly with an emotionless face. Logan cracks up laughing beside me, dad's mouth dropped and Mom well she was her usual self, "Ah kid I have taught you well."

So what do you think?

Let me know


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the latest chapter hope you like…

After the celebratory dinner that my grandparents decided was necessary to have for Logan and I we choose to go back to Stars Hollow for the weekend, since I had my graduation party tomorrow. Once we got back to the Hollow it was still fairly early so instead of going home to sit and watch movies all night we decide to go for a walk around the town just the two of us. It was the first time today that we were truly alone and we really needed it, we haven't had any time to actually process the fact we are engaged and expecting.

We walk around town with our arms around each other, my head was resting on his upper arm, we both had smiles on our faces. As I lifted my hand to admire my stunning engagement ring, Logan speaks breaking the comfortable silence that we were engulfed in, "I think it would be a really cool place to get married, it's really beautiful here and the town loves you."

"What here in Stars Hollow?" I ask making sure that I am in fact hearing what I think I am hearing.

"Yeah here would be a great place, don't you think?" Logan asks me.

"Wow yeah I would love to it would be an amazing place to get married." I say as I start to visualise the town on my wedding day.

"Hey what's happening about California? Are you still going out there to work?" I ask him, he looks out into space for a moment the same way he did right before he proposed to me.

"Well I do have the job and I did say yes, so I am guessing so. Do you not want to move out there now? Is it because of the baby?"

"BABY?!?!" Miss Patty, Babette and the other town gossips questioned in a very loud manner.

_Oh shit, well the town will now know in about 30 seconds so we can't deny it they heard us._

"Ah yeah we are expecting," I say and all the ladies coo at us.

"Congrats doll, aw this is so excitin'" Babette says in her raspy voice.

"Thank you," I say, Logan puts his arm around my waist in a loving gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by the women in front of us.

"So when is the wedding, you are getting married aren't you," Babette asks and Logan decides to answer this one.

"Yes I am going to marry this amazing lady by my side one day," Logan says and the women change their demeanour, it was as though they were disappointed in the fact that we weren't getting married before the baby arrived.

"But we were just thinking about where we should get married and we have decided on here in Stars Hollow." I try and reignite their enthusiasm.

"Well that's good," Miss Patty says, she is trying to show she is happy for us but it just doesn't seem to come across that way.

"Well we should be carrying on with our walk, talk to you all tomorrow?" I say to the group, they nod and Logan and I continue on our walk, once we were out of ear shot Logan lets out a huge sigh.

"Wow, that was different," I say to Logan, he looks worried. I stop and turn to look at him. He smiles at me but it doesn't convince me.

"Babe what's wrong?" I ask him slightly concerned that he is freaking about something that the women said.

"It's just the way they took us waiting to get married they way they looked reminded me that we have to tell my parents and your grandparents. And since they are society and well them, they will want us to be married before the baby arrives, and I don't want a lot of stress put on you and I don't want you to be pressured into anything that you aren't ready for. I don't want anything to make this stressful for you babe, I don't want anything to ever come between us either." He says to me and a few lone tears roll down my cheeks, he reaches up and wipes them away with his thumb.

"Logan, babe we will be ok. If things get out of hand we will just leave, after a while they will understand that we don't want to get married yet. And if all else fails we can tell them that they either respect our wishes or they do not get to see their great grandchild and grandchild. I mean I know my grandparents won't like to be taken away from their great grandchild they hated being away from me. Don't worry babe everything will be fine. And about before about moving, I'm not sure I mean I wana be close to mom since I'm pregnant you know mother advice and such but I don't want to be away from you. So I am kind of confused at the moment." I say while looking up into his big chocolate brown orbs, I see all the fear and concern just melt away and love and desire rise up into them.

"I would have to be in love with the most talented and amazingly beautiful woman on the planet. I don't know how I got so lucky." Logan says to me and for the second time in this small conversation I began to cry, dam hormones seriously this is insane how am I supposed to handle these next 8 and a so months with these hormones and my future husband being all loving and caring and just being himself. He reaches up for my tears once again, as his hand touches my cheek I lean into it. he brings his other hand up to cup my other cheek. He looks directly into my eyes and I feel as though I can see into his heart into his soul at this moment. That's when I see it, that's when I realise what Logan has known for some time now.

"Let's elope."

Ok so I am sorry for that ending but I just couldn't help it. I will update soon if it helps.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Lets elope" _

"Rory are you serious? I mean truly serious? What I mean to say is I thought you weren't ready to get married now I thought you wanted to wait until little no name here made their appearance? And now you want to elope? Do you honestly really want to elope? I don't want to rush you and what about getting married here in Stars Hollow? Ace I love you and I would love to get married to you as soon as possible but is it really what you want or just a solution to what your grandparents and my parents will soon find as a problem? Because if it is I don't want to get married for that; I want to wait until you are truly happy with the idea of getting married and if I have to wait for 50 years babe I will wait because you are amazing and I would do any thing for you including this," Logan tells me. As all of these words hit my hears and I realise exactly what he is saying it makes me love him even more if that was even humanly possible, which I didn't think it was until now.

"Logan Hun I love you I do you know how much I love you, me asking you to elope is not a solution to the problem of my grandparents and your parents. Just before when I was standing here, looking up into your eyes I could see all the love you had for me and that's when I realised that everything that I had been scared of or worried about didn't matter. I want to be your wife; I want to be able to call you my husband. I want to have a house with our kids running round and an avocado tree in the back yard with a swing set next to it, and I want you to come home from work to me. I want to have my mail addressed to Rory Huntzberger, well actually it will be Lorelai Huntzberger wont it, well we are going to have fun with that we have the same first initials- we are going to be opening up each others mail," I say as I begin to laugh at the situation I had just talked about. Logan looks at me and smiles his big 50 watt smile, it warms my heart seeing that smile.

Logan pulls me flush against him, he looks down into my eyes and lifts my chin higher then he kisses me. It was so amazing, it was as if he just kissed me for the first time, it was so new there was something new in the kiss. This kiss was as knee weakening as they come; it was the text book definition of a perfect kiss. We stayed in this very public display for several minutes before oxygen became in dire need. Neither of us wanted to pull apart but we knew that it was needed so we didn't die from lack of oxygen.

"Rory babe you are the most talented and quirky girl I have every met, the first day I saw you I noticed something different about you; but as I recall I was slightly toasted or slightly hung over. Either way I was not really there, but I noticed you and I thought you were way out of my league you had and well still do have a presence about you. I still think I am the luckiest guy in the world that you took another look at me, because I know that I am in no way good enough for you. I love you and I want you to be my wife more than anything in the world, I want our kids to be running round and I defiantly want to come home to you every night, I hate spending a night away from you its torture. And as for the mail thing we'll sort something out, as long as you are by my side we can do anything together, we can battle any one including my parents and your grandparents. I love you so much and I would love to elope with you," Logan says as he spills his heart out to his future wife.

Rory leaps up into Logan's arms and he spins her around. All through out the town you could hear laughter and squeals that were being emit from the happy couple.

Once the couple had settled down somewhat the returned home to tell Lorelai the good news, the walked into the living room of the house where Rory grew up.

"Mom?" I yell up the stairs towards her room.

No answer, hmm I walk into the kitchen- no one there, I head up stairs to double check maybe she was asleep- nope not there either. I yell back down to Logan who was in the living room, "Babe is my moms jeep outside she's not here," Logan gets up to look out the window.

"Na babe she isn't here, where could she be?" Logan calls up to me, I begin to make my way down the stairs from my mother's room, while continuing the conversation, "I don't know, I guess she could be still at the restaurant with dad? But that seem rather strange and she wasn't in town because we would have seen her, I'll just call her and see if I can find her." I walk to the landline and begin dialling my mother's cell phone number. It goes straight to voice mail, I leave a message- "Hey mom just trying to find you, wanted to share some good news with you, call me back soon please, love you." I hang up the phone and go back over to Logan he wraps me up in his arms and kisses me passionately. He picks me up and carries me to my bed room where we celebrate today our way…

So what do you think??

Where is Lorelai?


	6. Chapter 6

To all my reviewers I love you all!!! You are amazing and I love any comments that I get. FYI this is more of a filler chapter. Read and enjoy…

It was early the next morning when Lorelai turned up. When I say early it was around 5am, a Gilmore girl is only up that early if there is an emergency or if she is sneaking back home after a naughty night out. Well we don't know for sure that she had a naughty night out but she may have.

I wake up as I hear my mom in the kitchen; I roll over and see that Logan is awake beside me.

"Is that your mom Ace?" Logan asks me in a whisper, I just nod.

"Why is she up so early? Its only 5 in the morning why is she up this early I know for a fact that a Gilmore girl is never up this early unless some thing has happened. Where do you think she was last night?" Logan asks me while still whispering, he doesn't want Lorelai know that we know that she just got home from the mysterious place.

"I don't know she could have been any where, I mean she could have gone clubbing or at Sookie and Jacksons," I whisper getting quieter as each word left my lips as realisation hit me. Dad, that's where she would have been, she would have been with him all night.

"Ace, you know where she was don't you?" Logan asks me, I wish he didn't know me so well sometimes.

"Yeah I think I do, I think she was with dad, I mean they could have been talking all night or you know clubbing. I mean they did just get divorced so they could have a lot to talk about." I say in a low voice, not sure how to take the news that she was with dad last night they have been so rocky since the divorce that I just don't know how to react. And what about Luke, he was wearing that cap she bought him this is just too much to think about especially when Logan and I decided that we were going to elope in a few days.

I could tell by the way Logan suddenly pulled me closer and kissed my neck a few times that he knew what I was thinking and secretly he was thinking the same thing too.

"I'm going to just go to the bathroom, be back sweetie." Logan said as he climbed out of bed and put on his pants from the previous night, that were carelessly thrown across the room. Logan smiles as he remembers all the events from the previous night, Rory can be quiet the vocalist when she wants to- last night proved that.

Logan walks out of Rory's room and into the Kitchen, it wasn't lit at all so Logan didn't notice her at first but as his eyes scanned the room he saw her. She was just sitting there at the table staring into space.

"Ah Lorelai are you ok?" Logan asks, but she doesn't reply. He tries a few more times but still no answer from Lorelai. Logan does the only thing he can think of, he walks back into the room he just excited from and walks over to the bed.

"Hey Ace, I think your mom needs you babe. She is just staring into space not saying anything and she won't acknowledge me at all." As Logan tells me this I quickly get up and grab some clothes. We obviously celebrated a bit too much last night as my clothes are strewn every where throughout my room, which I have always found small but when you are trying to find something such as your bra it is massively big.

Once I find my bra and chuck on my top I head into the kitchen to see my mom.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" I ask in a calm and sensitive voice.

"Hey kid, nothing," she says as she sees Logan standing behind me. Logan got the hint and left, heading towards the bathroom.

"So mom what's happening?" I ask again this time a bit more forceful.

"Last night after you and Logan left your dad and I got to talking and he said that he is moving out to the east coast and wants me to go with him, but I cant I have all of this and then Luke rang and he wants us back together and I am so confused, so I just turned my phone off and went to a bar and had a couple of drinks and a few burgers, pie, doughnuts and ice cream you know the usual, then fell asleep in my car. Woke up and came home and now I have been sitting here for a little while thinking about what to do and what not to do. Everything is just so confusing it isn't fair." Lorelai tells me, then she drops her head to the table, this makes me chuckle a bit. She lifts her head and glares at me playfully. This proves only to intensify my laughter, especially when I noticed that she had a post it stuck to her forehead.

Logan heard my laughter and returned to see what was happening, when he noticed the look on Lorelai's face and the post it attached to it, he began to laugh as well. Lorelai looks up and playfully glares at Logan, this just makes me laugh harder.

"So you got every sussed now?" Logan asks my mom and me, I look at my mom and she nods.

"Yeah we have, well for now any how. Wow its early isn't it?" Lorelai asks us, I just smile and give a simple answer, "Ah yeah you could say that."

"How about we get an early start on today, want to go to New York for a shopping day? I mean I love Stars Hollow but well yeah you know I don't really want to be here," Lorelai explains Logan looks slightly confused at the explanation she gave. Logan looks at me and I give him the "I'll explain later" look.

"So are we driving or taking the Limo?" Logan asks and he gets two very eager "limo" cheers. He laughs at his fiancée and her mother's reaction. How he loved his Gilmore girls.

So how did you like it?

Next chapter Lorelai's reaction to the upcoming wedding…


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the next chapter…hope you enjoy. A bit of a twist in this chapter. Again to all my reviewers I love you and keep reading.

25 minutes later the Gilmore girls were some what ready, which in Logan's eyes was somewhat of a miracle in its self, he had never seen these two move so fast before well except for coffee. He was standing in the lounge and then the two women come racing up to him in a slightly strange and very disturbing walk hop skip thing, he didn't know how to explain what was happening in front of him; all he knew was that he knew it wouldn't be safe to be around them while they were attempting this 'stunt'.

"Are you two ok? I mean was your coffee spiked with some thing? Vodka or scotch? Bourbon maybe? Or was it something simple like sugar? Because if I am to be in a small confined space for a few hours I think I may need some sort of protection. Oh and Rory are you able to drink coffee will being pregnant?" Logan says and the two girls playfully glare at him, he just smirks at the look they share.

"Yes she is, I did and look how well she turned out?" Lorelai exclaims to Logan. Logan still not being one hundred percent sure it was ok for Rory to drink that much. But as he stood back from the mother daughter duo he couldn't help but smile and laugh at the scene he saw unfolding in front of him.

He still couldn't believe at how close these two women could be they were more like sisters then mother daughter. As the limo arrived he watched as the two girls playfully bantered with one another about the shape of the letter box. It amazed him at how they could take something as mundane as the shape of the letter box and make it a 5 act play.

"Hey Limo Boy are you coming or what?" Lorelai yelled as she was about to get into the limo.

"Ooo coffee, aw Frank remembered," I cooed as Logan got into the car, Frank got in and lowered the window connecting the driver with the passengers.

"Is the coffee made to your liking Miss Rory?" Frank asks me. What the Gilmore girls don't know is that that is the only coffee on the trip there, hope they don't kill me too much.

"Yes its delicious Frank I am so glad you remembered!" I say excitedly as I have my fifth cup of coffee that morning. I watch as Logan smirks at me and my mom, I smile sweetly back at him and lean into his embrace. He kisses my hair and whispers, "Ace I'm glad your having fun, its good to see both you and your mom having fun." Both Logan and I laugh as we watch mom banter with Frank who is giving her a run for her money.

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" I ask Logan in a soft tone. He smiles at down at me and replies, "Ace did I tell you how lucky I am to have you? And to have you cutting back on coffee?" he tries again. I have got to say that he only wants the best for me and the baby.

"Yeah I guess I could cut back, I mean I could make it only two cups in the morning and one decaf if I need more," I suggest. He wasn't entirely happy about that but it was better than the 5 she had this morning.

"Hey when do you want to tell your mom about the e-l-o-p-e thing?" Logan whispers into my ear, I look at my mom and see how she is still trying to beat Frank at his game.

"I think we should do it when we get to New York or what about maybe on the way home? I really don't know when to tell her, I mean she will be shocked but when she knows that I want her to be my MOH I think she will be ok with it," I whisper back to Logan while snuggling closer to him, if that was possible.

"Ok so well tell her on the way back then. Do you think she would notice if we started making out?" Logan asks me I smirk and nod knowing full well that my mom would know straight away.

"Oh she will but it's ok she wont mind," I say as turn in my seat and sit in Logan's arms and kiss him deeply. About 5 minutes later mom starts gagging and Frank laughs. Logan and I pull apart and send playful glares.

"I love that you and Logan are so much quality bonding time there but Frank and I don't want to be witness to how you got my baby knocked up Logan." Lorelai says and Frank laughs more.

"Logan did you get this beautiful ladies daughter pregnant? Cant you keep it in your pants?" Franks says and we all laugh. More so at the fact that Frank used such unprofessional language, I close to leave the fact that Frank flirted with my mom quiet…well for the moment any way. Logan and I will grill her later for more details as to why Frank is flirting relentlessly with her, and by the looks she is returning the favour.

Once we arrive at New York Frank dropped us off at one of the shopping districts we wished to attack first. But what amused Logan and I more was the fact that Frank and Lorelai were having a slight moment over by the car.

As Frank was about to leave he leant up and kiss my mom on the cheek, she began to blush profusely like a 16 year old high school girl getting her first kiss behind the dumpster.

After Frank left Lorelai had this goofy smile on her face, this was the chance that Logan and I had been waiting for.

"So mom you and Frank huh?" I ask in a slightly mocking but entirely serious tone.

"Yeah Lorelai anything you want to tell us? I mean that smile must mean something right?" Logan asks from his position behind me, obviously he wants to be far away from Lorelai because she may attack at any moment.

"He's nice, sweet really sweet actually. He knows all the right words to impress me." Lorelai says in a goofy tone. She is so love struck it is really sweet and extremely good for her to be happy for once.

Just then Lorelai's phone went off, she answered then went pale.

"Ah guys we have to go, Rory honey your dad was in a airplane crash and they don't know if he is going to make it…" Lorelai says. Logan automatically calls Frank to come back and get them. He already had his arm around Rory but he pulled Lorelai into him as well. Two minutes later Frank was back and hugging my mom, Logan and I got in the back of the limo while mom got in the front.

As we were on the way to the airport to fly to California to see my dad I cant help but think that this could be it for dad, I just have a feeling. Logan sits there worried about his two Gilmore Girls but also wonder if Rory will still want to elope or if we just wait as we originally agreed on. As that thought left my head I called and made sure the Huntzberger Jet was ready to go.

So I hope you like it.

Let me know…


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, hopefully it is easier to read than my last chapter.

We arrive at the Airport and see the Huntzberger Jet sitting there on the runway waiting for us. Logan and I get out and begin to head towards the jet. We get half way there and I notice that my mom isn't following us, I turn and see that she is still talking to Frank and looks like they don't want to leave each other.

"Hey Logan, would it be at all possible for Frank to come with us? I think it could be good for my mom to have him there, something to distract her from the true reason she is about to fly across the country." I ask Logan, knowing that it was a big ask considering he was a Huntzberger employee. But if it was going to put a smile on his girls face Logan would bend the rules and take what ever yelling his father may throw his way. Even though the Huntzbergers were happy for their son marrying Rory they still had their moments.

"He probably shouldn't but I think it could be good for your mom to have him there too. Hey Frank?" Logan calls out to Frank.

"Yes Mr Logan?"

"What are you waiting for, the plane cant leave with out you," Logan says with a smirk. Lorelai's face lights up immediately as does Franks.

"As you say Mr Logan," Frank puts his hand on Lorelai's back and guides to the plane as they continue their conversation.

We all board, I curl up into Logan and try to fall asleep just as I was about to sleep when I hear my mom crack up laughing at something Frank had said.

I look up to Logan and see he has a slight concerned and embarrassed look on his face.

"Hey Logan you ok?" he looks down and smiles.

"Yeah babe I am, I just a little worried about what Frank is telling Lorelai, I mean he has been my driver for a long time he has also been an employee of my dads for longer," Logan says and I begin to smile at what he had just told me.

"What do you have to be embarrassed about Logan?" I ask in sickly sweet voice trying to get him to let me in on why he could possibly be embarrassed.

"Well Finn, Colin and have been friends for a very long time so Frank has seen us at some very ah interesting moments through out our teenage years," Logan says as a smile crosses his face.

"Spill, common Logan," I say as I give him my Bambi eyes and by pout.

"Now that's not fair Ace you know I can't ignore the Bambi eyes and the pout that's just mean," Logan says to me and I start to giggle.

"Fine, there was one time when we all came back from Boarding school and Frank picked us up from the airport here in New York. Well Finn had a lot of energy and then by the time he got to the exit of the airport he was butt naked and running around the car park. Frank got out his camera and took about a hundred photos of us running round after him. It took 3 bottles of Vodka, bourbon and scotch and us finding s red heads to go out with him for him to come back to the car and put on some clothes." By the time Logan got to the end of the story I was in hysterics.

"Oh my that Finn is amazingly stupid sometimes, but I have got to hand it to him that he knows how to bargain with you lot to get what he wants," I say before starting up in another laughing fit as images of a butt naked Finn running around an airport car park while being chased by Logan and Colin entered my head.

We hear Lorelai crack up again, this time she was looking at some photo's on Franks camera. Logan and I didn't take any notice of this but when we hear her start to 'awe' at the camera we get suspicious as to what she is looking at.

"Hey mom whatchya looking at over there?" I ask her hoping that she will share.

"Oh nothing just pictures of you and Limo boy at various times throughout your relationship." Mom replies to me like it was as normal as coffee, I look at Logan as if to ask if he knew about any of these pictures. Logan just shook his head in return.

Since we are now in the air I get up and head over to where mom and Frank are sitting to see what Photo's he had of Logan and I. there were heaps of pictures in various outfits going to various places such as airports and some LDB events that weren't too secretive. But the one picture that Frank had on his camera that made my mom gasp in shock and Logan and I smile at the memory was the one from my first LDB event when we jumped off the scaffolding.

"Rory please tell me that you did not jump off that?!" Mom asks me, I turn to Logan and say, "Wow look at that sky out there it's so blue and shiny." I say my voice rising as I neared the end of my sentence.

"Rory did you really jump off that?" Mom asks me.

"Yeah I did," I say.

"Why the hell did you do that? You won't go bungee jumping? How does that work?" Mom asks me in a completely serious voice.

"Mom are you serious? You're mad that I won't go bungee jumping with you but I jumped off that scaffolding?" I ask in shocked voice. Was she serious?

"Well I am up to a point, you were always dead set against jumping but now I see this. You owe me a bungee jump. Or something else that I am yet to think of." Mom says and we all laugh because we know that she will forget about the bungee jump and will focus on the something else she was just talking about. I look up at Logan and send him a 'should we tell her now' look, he nods.

"Hey mom, you remember how Logan I said we wanted to wait to get married?"

"Yeah I do kid," Mom says with a curious tone.

"Well last night Logan and I decided that we want to elope," I say as I look directly at my mom.

"Are you sure? I mean your not just doing this because of the grandparents are you? I mean they will want you to be married before you have the baby but I want you to do what you want," mom says to us, her voice heart felt.

"Yeah we are Lorelai, we want it to be a secret and have a proper ceremony after the little one is here. But we want you to come and be Rory's Maid of Honour," Logan says and Lorelai smiles a huge smile and gets up to hug both Logan and I.

"WOW my baby is going to elope and have a baby, and I get to be part of both YAY" Lorelai cheers and mom and I do a happy dance throughout the plane.

Logan and Frank just laughed at us and took out the camera again and began to document this moment in time.

So what did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

OK so here it is the longly awaited chapter, hope you enjoy! So insanely sorry that I haven't been around lately so much has been happening in my life so yeah but here it is. I am sorry if it isn't up to snuff with my other stuff but it will get back up there.

Chapter 9

Logan POV

The plane landed rather bumpily on the runway in California and neither of the Gilmore girls really appreciated that. The ranting about ways to land a plane was enough to confirm that they didn't like that, and that they clearly thought that they could land a plane better than any other pilot in the world.

Which become thoroughly entertaining, for Frank and I, especially when they began to role play as pilots and heir hostesses. But the best part about the Gilmore Girls role playing is when Lorelai begins to play an air hostess (a very sultry one) and began to flirt furiously with Frank which he seemed to enjoy, at first any how.

"Sir please fasten your seat belt like this," Lorelai says to Frank while demonstrating with an imaginary seatbelt on Frank, he begins to blush at Lorelai's provocative flirting and prancing around.

Rory looks at me then at her mother, she starts to laugh at the look on Franks facial expression which I do have to say was priceless.

"Mom!" Rory exclaims to her mother. Lorelai looks around at her daughter with a mischievous look on her face she winks then returns her attention to Frank before entering the limo that is awaiting our arrival. Once in the limo Lorelai continues to flirt with Frank and visa versa.

After about 10 minutes of watching the strangely sweet and very odd role play being portrayed by Frank and Lorelai, Rory and I began to talk about what plans had been made for the wedding and the baby.

"Well mom and I have discussed my dress, which I am not telling you anything about by the way, we also thought that for the elopement that we could think of going somewhere sunny like maybe a beach. And maybe for the real wedding that we stay here and have it through the winter- like a winter wonderland theme. Also when mom and I were thinking about places to have the wedding that I was thinking if we have it here in the winter we could use that carriage again." Rory tells me with a huge smile on her face thinking about the weddings. It makes me ecstatic to know that she is loving to have the chance to make her dream wedding come true. All I want is to make all her child hood dreams come true.

"Ace babe I love you and that sounds absolutely amazing and I love that you want to use that carriage again. I knew that that carriage would come in handy some time." I say as I watch her eyes light up at all the ideas of all the things she could have. I still can't believe how lucky I am that I have this amazing woman to love for the rest of my life.

"ha ha Huntzberger, you were so lucky that I liked that carriage, it was a lucky guess," Rory says to me with an evil glint in her eye and with my smirk on her face which makes me laugh. I cant believe that she has actually perfected that smirk.

"Wow Ace you actually have that smirk down pact." I say and pull her into a knee weakening kiss. Rory automatically deepens it she rearranges herself beside me, she begins to straddle me-

"Dirty!!" is all we hear as we break apart suddenly.

By the look on Rory's face she along with me got too lost in the kiss and completely forgot that we were not alone in this limo. Rory was so embarrassed about almost sleeping with me in the back of this limo with her mom just metres away that she just hid her head in my chest. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was blushing profusely her face would be as red as tomato ketchup.

I begin to laugh at the scene that we just created in front of Frank and Lorelai, everyone looks at me with weird and curious looks at me, so I decide to explain my random burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry but I find increasingly funny that Rory and I just got so caught up in the moment that we didn't remember that you both were still here. But I guess for Frank it wasn't the first time he has caught us in a compromising position." I laugh again, as everyone looks at Frank for some confirmation. Frank seems to be thinking about all the times and by looking at his face he wasn't too pleased to catch us in the act some of those times.

"Yes I have seen Mr Logan and Miss Rory in many positions over the last few years," Frank explains with an evil smirk of his own.

"Frank I didn't think you would ever speak of those moments again, especially to my mom now she is going to think that I am more like her than I want her to really know I am," Rory says with a small laugh. The rest of the group proceeded to laugh loudly at this little exposed secret.

"I knew that all those bar dances and other drunk escapades would eventually wear off on you," Lorelai says in between laughing profusely at the look on Ace's face. Ace was about to make a comeback to what her mother has just announced to the others when the car stops outside the hospital and both the Gilmore girls changed their demenor. I wrape my arms around Ace to let her no that I am her for her what ever awaits us inside the hospital.

We get out and head towards the doors, all four of us we go to the front desk and see a nurse there. I walk up to her, "Excuse me, we are looking for Christopher Hayden."

"I'm sorry I am only allowed to send up family." She replies in a typical nurse tone.

"This is Rory Gilmore Christopher's daughter and her mother Lorelai Gilmore," I explain this to the nurse, she nods and revivals the room number that Christopher is in. We get in the elevator and head to the floor the nurse told us that he is on; but once the door opens we are witness to something whenever thought would happen, both girls tense up as we head out of the elevator.

Hope you enjoyed it let me know please…!

Tott


	10. Chapter 10

AN: here it is hope you like, it is even longer than normal- but not by a lot. Hope you like.

Chapter 10

AN2: For the purpose of my story Strobe Hayden is alive and kicking!

And for the main event in this chapter I have to that Clairebear190. I would tell you what the main even is but then what would be the point of actually reading the chapter??

_We get in the elevator and head to the floor the nurse told us that he is on; but once the door opens we are witness to something whenever thought would happen, both girls tense up as we head out of the elevator._

I look up to see why Rory has suddenly tensed up as the doors of the elevator opened. Her entire family is here minus the Gilmore grandparents but I am sure they would be on their way any how. Her other grandparents the Hayden's are both her and are crying, Strobe is holding Francine as she cries into his shoulder. A women with Blonde hair and little girl about 3 are their too, the older Blonde is crying as well. That's when we see a lawyer come out of a room with a lot of papers and he heads towards the elder Hayden's.

We reach the elder Hayden's I finally realise exactly what is going on. We hear the lawyer talking about Christopher's will, again I feel Rory tense up I look at her and see tears falling freely down her face. I let go of her hand and wrap my arms around her and pull her close, I let her cry into my shirt. It takes the elder Hayden's a bit of time to realise that we are here but once they do Francine gets up and comes to Rory and I, while Strobe goes over to Lorelai.

"Lorelai dear how are you? I am so sorry that we get reunited under these horrible circumstances." Francine says as she hugs Rory longer and they cry together.

"Francine what exactly is going on I mean I get the general gist of what is happening but I would like to know what is exactly happening." I ask Francine when Rory and her end their embrace.

"Well after the airplane crash Christopher was airlifted here and he was conscious when he arrived but he then fell into a deep comer and he isn't going to wake up," Francine says then burst back into tears along with Rory. Strobe comes to reunite with his wife, I look around for Lorelai and see Frank there holding her as she continues to break.

Everyone is lost in thought and doesn't say anything no one knows what to say, I look at the girl in my arms and my heart breaks.

"Ace baby do you want to go see your dad? You don't have to or anything," I say she looks up at me with her big blue eyes, they are now red and her cheeks are wet, my ace the love of my life looks so misplaced. It is like she doesn't know what to do or what to feel. I wish there was something that I could do just to ease the pain even a little bit. Just enough for her to be able to think clearly for a moment.

"Yeah I want to see him; I want to tell him about us. He did always love you- well except for when we got caught at my grandparent's vowel renewal thing. He would be so happy to know about this, he is going to be a grandfather I just wish he could wake up so I could see his true expression once more."

Rory says her voice is full of hope her eyes are crying out to be heard by the gods.

I help her up, "Common babe lets go tell your dad our big news, I know he will be pleased," she stands and looks towards the door then at me. as if to ask me to lead her into the room. I take her hand in one of mine and I put my arm round her with my other. I kiss her hair and whisper, "I love you," into her ear.

I hear a faint,"I love you too," response her voice is so quiet and broken it just keeps tearing me up inside.

We reach the door and realise that Lorelai and Frank are in there. She looks just like Rory does, broken. Frank is beside her holding her so she doesn't end up falling to the floor. Lorelai sees us and begins to move towards Rory, with Franks help. They embrace each other in a hug, the love they have for each other and for Christopher just radiates off them both.

Lorelai slowly moves past both Rory and I. I give Lorelai a hug and tell her that I love her, she looks at me slightly strangely I smile and she smiles back. I smile towards Frank as well, I can tell he wont be leaving Lorelai's side anytime soon I think he has started to fall for her and I would have to say that I am glad.

Rory and I move closer to the bed and see a shell of a man lying there. This is too much for Rory, she turns and breaks again in my arms. She has one arm around me and her other hand is in her fathers.

"Ace do you want to tell him?" I ask her gently. I feel a slight nod against my chest. After a few moments she turns around and looks at her dad, I stand behind her both arms around her growing stomach.

"Dad, I have so-som-me bi-big news," Rory starts, I can tell this is killing her because its killing me too.

"Ace do you want me to continue?" I whisper to her. She shakes her head and continues to speak after taking a deep breath.

"Well two bi-big bits ac-tu-ally. Th-the fir-st is that Lo-gan and I are en-ga-ged and the sec-cond th-thing is tha-that your go-ing t-to be a gra-gra-grandpa," she finally gets out. I look at her and there is a steady flow of tears coming down her face now. I move to be in front of her and I begin to wipe all her tears away. She looks at me, she has a look in her eyes, a look of desperation. All she wants is her dad to wake up so she can see him again, to tell him she loves him and know that he can actually hear her. I move to get the seat that is on the other side of the small rectangular room and bring it over to where Rory is. I sit down and bring her down onto my lap. For some reason she feels lighter than normal, I guess all her normal water weight has now been used up in her tears. She buries her head in the crook of my neck while still holding onto her dad's hand.

We sit there for about 5 minutes in silence; the only noise is Rory's occasional sniff.

"Rory," we both instantly look up and see Christopher's eyes open looking at both of us. I start to yell at the others out side to come in here and see Chris.

"Daddy, oh my god your awake. Did you hear any thing I said," Rory asks quickly. The look on Chris's face is a genuine smile, and on Rory's it's a huge smile as more tears begin to fall. But this time I am not concerned as I know that they are happy ecstatic tears. The rest of the family were just about to come in when they hear Christopher…

"Yeah Ror I did, congrats I love you," Christopher says as the room is engulfed in a loud beep.

"Dad DAD!!" Rory yells at her father. The Doctors and nurses come rushing in I some how manage to get Rory out of the room. I get her over to a seat next to her grandparents and mother. She is crying uncontrollably along with her mother. I look at the girl in my arms and seeing her so small was not something I was used to she was always strong she wasn't this girl that I had in my arms now. my vision becomes cloudy as I begin to cry also, hot tears trace down my cheeks and onto my clothes. I don't bother to wipe them away because I know that more will just continue to fall.

"Mr and Mrs Hayden?" The doctor asks as he and the nurses leave the room that Christopher is in.

"Yes?" Strobe answers, we all stand up and listen even though every one in the room already knows what is about to be said.

"I'm sorry, but he has gone," as soon as those words were out of the doctors mouth I felt Rory give way, I luckily catch her just before she hit the ground.

I quickly pick her up and hug her, and let her cry into my shirt again…

So what did you think? PLEASE review please : )

Clairebear190 thanks again for letting me use your idea for Christopher.


	11. Chapter 11

AN so I know it has taken me a long time to update but I have finally lol hopefully you all like and it all makes sense Tott.

Disclaimer: Do not own nothing…except this laptop but my parents paid for it so I guess they own it…hmmm sad : (

Chapter 11

"Ace baby are you ok?" I whisper into her ear as she continues to cry into my shirt. She shakes her head and continues to cry uncontrollably. Every tear that I feel seep through my shirt breaks my heart more and more each time. I want to take all her pain away; I want to bring her father back to her so that she doesn't go through all this pain. She just graduate and we are engaged not to mention we are expecting a baby we should be out celebrating, laughing and smiling. Not in a hospital watching Ace's dad die, not sitting here crying. I wish this was a nightmare that we could all wake up from and realize that Christopher is alive and kicking. I pull Rory closer to me and kiss her temple, she moves in my embrace and looks up at me. He eyes are blood shot, her cheeks are tear stained and her lip is trembling. I try of all the things I could say to make her feel the tiniest bit better but nothing seems to be the right thing to say.

She tries to smile, I can tell what she is doing she wants me to believe that she is ok, but I know her better I can tell she is trying to be strong. She tries to get up and move around but I hold onto her hand and she looks back at me, as our eyes meet tears begin to fall down he beautiful face again. I reach up with my free hand and wipe them away for her, as my hand touches her face she leans into it.

"Come here," I whisper to her, as the words escape my mouth she almost collapses back into my embrace, her head goes back to being buried into my chest and I can feel all the new tears seeping through my already wet shirt and my heart breaks again for the girl in my arms.

I look up and around the room and see that every one else is in the same position, the women crying on their respected partners shoulder. Lorelai looks up and sees her daughter crying into my chest, she wipes her own eyes and comes over to us.

"Hey kid," Lorelai says as she looks at her daughter, I can tell that as soon as she sees her daughters face that her heart broke more than it already was. Rory jumps up into her mothers awaiting arms, I sit there and watch as the mother and daughter cry into each other. It's then that I realize that I am too crying, I try to wipe away the tears without being noticed but as I look up Frank is standing in front of me with a sad smile on his face.

"How about we go and get some coffee? I am sure that everyone here would appreciate it, especially the Gilmore Girls," Frank says with a knowing smile.

Frank may have only been around Lorelai for a few days but he has learnt that Rory got her coffee addiction from her mother, and that her mother needs coffee on an hourly basis.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea, I think Ace and Lorelai could use something to take their minds off the situation even it is only for a brief moment." I say to Frank, I briefly walk up to Lorelai and whisper in her ear that Frank and I will be back soon. She nods, but I am not sure if she is actually taking notice of what it is I said.

Rory POV

I can not believe that my dad is gone, I mean I know he wasn't really around for much of my life but over the past few years he has been trying and I was truly thankful that he finally wanted to be my dad. I just wish I got to spend more time with him as my dad and not as the causal passer-by that we say on the occasional holiday or when it was convenient for him to see mom, usually around one of his many break ups. I just wish he could have been here to walk me down the aisle, to see Logan and I get married. To see his first grand child, to hold his grand child and to spoil his grand child rotten through out their life. I wish that he could have been a better grandfather to my baby, than a father to me. As all these thoughts rush through my head all I think about is him lying there motionless, in that bed just lying there. Not speaking nor smiling or frowning nothing; he looked like a shell of the man I knew. He had some small cuts and bruises on his face and arms, nothing too painful, but I guess when the person who has suffered the injury isn't moving or conscious to notice them nothing would look too painful.

I open my eyes and look at mom, her eyes are red and her cheeks are all wet as I am sure mine are. Some thing in the back ground catches my eye and I turn around, just as I move to get a better look at what caught my eye I see it.

The hospital was moving dads body, we couldn't see him because they had put a blanket over him but we knew it was him.

"Oh My Gawd," I gasp as take in what I am actually witnessing, the initial shock that I felt as I saw him lying in the bed came back but it came back 10 fold and it hit me like a ton of bricks. As I feel mom start to lean on me as she takes in the scene and then I feel my legs begin to shake as well, then I feel two arms wrap around me, "Ace I've got you," Logan says into my ear. It appears that Frank did the same to my mom and brought her down to sit with her on the couch so he could try and distract her from the scene.

"Th-they aren't supposed to do th-that while we-we're here," I struggle to express to Logan.

"I know babe, but they obviously need the room or-" Logan says to me but I cut him off, "What do you mean they need the room? What just because he has no pulse and is DEAD it is ok for people to wheel him out with a BLANKET covering him and take out of the hospital? They might as well just chuck in a pile out the back, but I am sure that's what you would want isn't it?" I say as I run out of the room, unsure of where all that came from but all I knew was that my mind and body was on autopoilet and I had no choice but to go with it. I followed the men who were moving dad, I watched as they went down the elevator, I ran down the stairs to hopefully make it to the bottom before they did.

Logan's POV

Where is she going? I ask myself as I try and understand what just happened between Rory and I, I see her running towards the stairs so I take off after her Lorelai hot on my heels. She vanishes through the door to the stairs as I run as fast as it is humanly possible through the hospital without hurt or putting anyone in any danger.

I get to the stairs before Lorelai and start heading down them, I hear the faint sound of an elevator ding and guess she is taking that down. I continue to race down the stairs taking 5 at a time almost killing myself just so I can get to the girl I love. I look a head and see her just in front of me about a flight or so, as I am about to call out to her she stumbles and falls….


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I know it has been a long time but I have finally written this chapter so here it is. Hope you enjoy please R&R.

Chapter 12- This is why Gilmores don't do exercise…

_I look a head and see her just in front of me about a flight or so, as I am about to call out to her she stumbles and falls…._

Logan POV

My Ace is half way down a flight when she stumbles, she reaches out for the hand rail but she can't seem to get a hold of it and she falls down the 6 steps to the bottom. She cries out in fear and pain and it instantly rips my heart out of my chest. I hear Lorelai yell out to her daughter from behind me but it seems so distant and far away, I run faster if possible down the remaining stairs to her.

Even though I saw entire scene unfold in front of me it is still a shock to see Rory just lying there in a heap at the bottom of the stairs motionless, hugging her slight bubby bump in her stomach. Her head is cut and bleeding fast; I turn to Lorelai and see her just standing there looking at her daughter and trying to get her to talk or move. Her tears fall from her face and land on Ace's top, tears I didn't know I were shedding fall and land on her cheek then race down to the floor. It was asthough my tears had given up all hope already as I watch them slide down her face. It was at that moment that everything became clear, we needed to move and move fast to save my Ace.

I turn and look up at Lorelai, "Lorelai, can you go and get a doctor please?" I ask frantically as I begin to realise that things could be seriously wrong with Ace as I continue to look over her body and notice how her leg is positioned and her left wrist is sitting in a strange position under her. I turn back to Lorelai and see that she hasn't moved an inch, obviously she has gone into shock.

"Lorelai? LORELAI?!" I yell finally snapping, she looks at me like I have three heads.

"What?" she asks me, her eyes have so much concern and fear in them I realise that she is at the same point in the processing stage as I am, I can tell by the look on her face that she is trying to wake herself up from the nightmare were living.

"Can you get a doctor please?" I ask again stressing the word please. I look back at Ace she is still hugging her stomach, it worries me she is so pale and the blood running down her head is making a small puddle under her left eye. I hear Lorelai's heels hitting the laminated floor as she runs out of the stairwell to find a doctor.

Lorelai POV

_A doctor I need a doctor, why the hell can I not find a friggn doctor in this hospital?! _ I scream at myself. I run frantically around this ward in search of anyone who looks remotely like they belong on a set with George Clooney.

"HELP I NEED A DOCTOR!!" I begin to yell throughout the ward hoping that someone somewhere can help me. I stand there and yell again while I look around yet again for some sort of doctor.

Finally after what seemed like hours of me panicking and running around for a doctor one appears.

"You need a doctor Miss?" asks the doctor.

"Yes please, come with me ill explain on the way," I says as I grab hold of his hand and begin to pull him towards Rory.

"My pregnant daughter was running down a flight of stairs and fell down about half a flight and she is now just lying out there motionless. She's bleeding and holding her stomach." I manage to say calmly.

"Ok I am just going to call for some help then I will be in there, she is just through that door?" the doctor asks me as he pulls out his phone.

"Yeah she is," I says as I push open the door and move back to be with my daughter.

"Did you find a doctor?" Logan asks me, he lifts his head up briefly as he asks this. I get a quick look into his eyes and it shocks me. His eyes are red and puffy; they are dark with pain and fear.

"Ah yeah he when I told him she is pregnant he called for some extra help. Logan she will be ok, this is Rory she is a fighter and she loves you," I say to him I can tell he is only just holding on and when I spoke the words that she loves him another tear fell from his cheek onto Rory's.

I was about to try and comfort Logan more but the door opened and the doctor returned with a nurse.

"This is her?" the doctor asks as he begins to examine her.

"Yeah this is Rory," I answer, I take Logan's hand and pull him up and away a bit so that the doctor can fully examine her. I pull Logan into a hug and hold him tight for a moment; I feel his tears seeping through my shirt onto my skin. I always deep down knew he loved my angel but I never knew how much until today.

Another doctor comes in with a bed, and both doctors and the nurse start talking animatedly with each other. They manage to get Rory onto the bed and begin to wheel her away; the first doctor turns to us. His voice is calm but something in his eyes makes me think other wise.

"We think she has a broken left wrist and a possible broken left leg. She has a cut to her head that doesn't look that deep at first look so at the moment she shouldn't need stitches for that. She was a severe concussion. Her ribs look swollen and there is a chance they could be broken depending on where she hit them, her left hip looks a bit swollen to. As for the baby we don't know yet but judging from her other injuries she has sustained I wouldn't hold any high hopes for it, we are sending her up to the ER now. If you come with me I'll take her to you." The doctor finishes with his voice as calm as it started. Through out his speech Logan flinched continuously as he listens to all the injuries she received but when the doctor spoke of the baby it was me who flinched. Logan pulled me into a hug and held me until I felt strong again- or as strong as I can be.

"Logan go with the doctor and I will meet you up there, I have to go and tell the rest of the family I am sure they are wondering where we have got to. I will be up there soon," I say as I look at Logan, he just nods and moves to follow the doctor.

"And Logan?" I call out to him, he turns and looks back.

"I love you, she will be ok," I say to him, he doesn't smile but his eyes lighten somewhat and I can tell he needed to hear that.

I watch them head into the lift and go up to the ER, once they have gone I press the lift button and wait somehow patiently for the lift to arrive. It comes painfully slow but it eventually arrives I get in and press the floor that I just lost Christopher on. The entire ride up I just stand there still, thinking of what to say to them, more importantly how to say it to them. The elevator dings and the doors open, I step out and see them all huddled in a corner of the room with lawyers and other people in suits. I walk over to the group and Francine looks up at me, her face is soft and caring. She must have noticed the look in my eyes because she gets up and moves towards me and pulls me into a hug- a very un-Hayden and un-society move.

"Lorelai what is it? Where is Rory and Logan?" she asks and that's when I break.

"She is up in the ER, sh-she fell d-ow-down so-some st-air-s a-nd do-on-nt kn-ow bou-ut the ba-by," I choke out and all can be heard is a gasping as the group takes in the news. Francine just pulls me tighter and holds me as I cry.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Well here it is…hopefully you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls it would be nice if I did though!

Chapter 13- Ignorance is bliss until reality comes knocking

Lorelai POV

After I told the others about Rory we all headed up to the ER to see what was happening or not happening to my baby. The doors to the ER open automatically as we approach them, inside there are doctors rushing round nurses with clip boards following behind them. Patients were limping one way and being wheeled another. I looked around for my baby but found nothing, and not one of these doctors here looks like George either, hospital standards have slipped since the days of Dr Clooney. I was about to head to the front desk to ask where Rory was, but Logan suddenly materialized beside me. His face was pale and his eyes told me a story I didn't want to hear so I looked away.

"Logan dear, where is she?" Francine asks as she moves from behind me to talk to Logan. It was then that I realised that mom and dad hadn't made it here yet.

"Francine have you heard from mom or dad?" I ask as I start to look for my phone in my bag, _why is my bag so damn big and why is there so much in it?' _ I think to myself as I continue to search through it.

"No dear I haven't I guess with all that has been happening that we just kind of forgot to get hold of them." Francine replies to me. I finally find my phone in my bag, "Ok well I will just call them and let them know what is going on, and find out where they are." I begin to head out of the ER and start dialling on my phone mom's number.

"Hello?" Mom answers the phone in her normal distressed tone.

"Mom hi," I say into the phone trying to act and sound normal or as normal as I can possibly be at this time.

"Lorelai what is it? Is it Christopher?" She asks me her voice changed to concern.

"Ah well Christopher didn't make it mom, he died and I would have called you sooner but there was another accident mom, its Rory she fell down a flight of stairs and we don't know what is happening at the moment," I manage to get out before I feel the tears running down my cheeks yet again.

"OH MY GAWD we will be there soon we had a lot of delays with the flights but we are about 20 minutes from the hospital now. You are in the ER correct?" Mom asks me in a frantic voice as she tells dad to hurry up.

"Ok well I will wait out side the hospitals main entrance and wait for you." I say as mom mutters a goodbye through the phone.

I close my phone and look back into the ER, this wasn't supposed to happen. I turn and start to head out to the main entrance to wait for mom and dad when Strobe walks out.

"Lorelai?" he asks his voice thick with concern.

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn and look back at him, my voice shaky.

"Are you going to come and see your daughter?" Strobe asks me, watching me closely as if he is waiting for me to run like the scared little girl I am inside.

"I will soon I was just talking to mom and they will be here soon and I told them I would meet them at the main entrance so that they can get to Rory quicker, otherwise they have to wait for nurses and such and mom wont like that. I just want to help that's all," I say quicker than normal and turn to leave.

"Lorelai ignorance is bliss until reality comes knocking and it is going to come knocking very soon so be ready," was the parting quote from Strobe. I knew he was standing there watching me as I walked away. He had a look in his eyes that reminded me of the night he found out I was pregnant and keeping it. It was disappointment and sadness but mostly disappointment that I was walking away from what I needed to face, but I couldn't I needed Chris with me for this.

I got to the main entrance and sat down in the waiting room, it was a gloomy waiting room as far as waiting rooms go. I picked up a magazine and tried to absorb myself in the lives of some of the celebrities that invade our television sets on a daily basis, but it proved to be a harder task than what I first assumed. After sitting there for 10 minutes absorb in my thoughts about my baby and the words of Strobe floating around in my head mom and dad walk through the doors.

"Mom dad," I call as I get up and head over to them. When they turn towards my voice I can see all the strain the fear and morning has put on them. I open my arms up and engulf them both. After we separate I turn and begin to head towards the ER mom and dad following without a word.

We reach the doors and I stand there staring at them, composing myself as I realise that I must come back to reality a place I rather not be coming back to now. The doors open as I move forward a bit into the line of the sensor; dad puts his arm around my shoulders as we move forward. Strobe sees us and walks up to the three of us, mom moves away from dad and hugs Strobe and gives him her and dads condolences.

Strobe moves with mom towards the door which opens to Rory's room. The door has a glass window which we can see through, inside the scene breaks my heart. Rory is still lying there motionless in the bed, tubes escaping her every which way. On one side were a whole heap of machines and on the other was Logan sitting there holding his fiancés hand looking up at her silently having a conversation with her, willing her to awaken. Francine stood behind him looking at her eldest grand daughter, tears falling down both Logan and Francine's face.

In the back corner stood Frank, standing there looking at his boss' love just lying there and he was unable to do anything. I knew that over the years Rory had become a constant visitor to his limo and he had become very much accustomed to her ways and her being.

Mom and dad opened the door and moved into the room, everyone except Logan looks up and acknowledges them. But I was still fighting with myself to open the door and go in and face the facts about my daughter.

"Lorelai, she needs you she needs to know that her mother is there to, I don't think she will wake up until she knows you are there," is all that Strobe says before he too moves into the room with everyone else. I finally let Strobes words hit home with me and I enter the room, I look at Strobe and he smiles at me a warm smile which I am still getting used to. I move to stand behind Logan, I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me, he smiles but his eyes are red and dark with fear his face still pale as it was earlier. I look at my baby girl and I let the tears escape my eyes as I finally come to terms with what is happening to my little girl, she could die here on this table and I can't do anything about it.

As if Frank had heard my internal conflict he came and put his arms around me and held me tight. I turn in his arms so I am facing him and cry into his shoulder all over his expensive coat, "Don't worry about the coat, I have others," Frank whispers into my ear, again he must have read my mind.

The door opens and a new doctor walks in, his face grim.

"Rory suffered a lot of injuries from her fall, as you know she broke her left wrist and left leg, 3 of her left ribs are broken and 2 of her right are broken, she smashed her left hip also. We have her on some moderate pain killers at the moment and because of the concussion she received when she fell she has a very high chance of slipping into a coma if she doesn't wake up soon. We did an ultra sound on the baby and at that point we know that one has died but we aren't 100 percent sure about the other one and if it is still alive we may have to deliver it early because of her smashed hip we do not want any of the bone getting into the womb." The doctor finishes the entire room is speechless at the fact she has lost a baby but may still have one.

I turn to look at Logan; he has the same shocked expression his face.

"She was pregnant with twins' doctor?" Logan asks his voice shaky with fear and concern.

"It appears that way yes. I have to get back to rounds but I will be back soon." The doctor finishes and leaves the room in a shocked silence.

So what did you think? Was it good enough or should I stop writing this story?

Press the button and please let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

AN I know I know I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated this story and you will probably hate me since it is only a small fuller chapter but I will have the next one up in a week.

Chapter 14- Reality is here but I can't keep running like before.

Lorelai POV

Everyone in the room was quite, all away with their thoughts. I wanted to sit there and wait all day with Rory until she woke but something inside stopped me from doing that, I need to be doing something anything except standing here staring at her. I look up and see Frank looking at me, trying to read me his expression changed somewhat from when I looked up to now. I move to the back of the room next to him but I stay silent as I watch him watching me, a kind smile escapes him as he begins to talk.

"Coffee?" Frank whispers to me as he continues to study me. "I would love some, thank you." I whisper back. I stand at the back of the room as I watched Frank ask everyone else if they want some coffee before he escapes the room. I look back at her and my heart breaks again, my heart starts to pound faster and I know that I have to get out of that room, watching her just lying there was killing me. I decide to follow Frank and help with the coffee, I really need that drink; I need a strong coffee maybe I should make it an Irish coffee?

I manage to catch Frank just as he is entering the cafeteria.

"What are you getting in here?" I ask him as I walk up behind up him.

"Coffee? Wasn't that what I said I was getting? I was sure that's what I was coming down here for." Frank replies looking at me strangely.

"Yes but why would you come here to get it? The coffee they make here is disgusting, there is a Starbucks across the street why don't we go there at least then we know the coffee is good." As I spoke my voice cracked a few times, the stress of the situation taking its toll on me again.

"That sounds good how about we get out of here for a bit, take your mind off of things?" Frank asks; I can feel myself begin to break so I just nod my head not trusting my voice this time. I feel Frank put his arm around me pulling me towards him as we walk towards the exit of the hospital. As the doors open we are hit with a warm much welcomed breeze. The walk to Starbucks was quite not one word was spoken between us. As we approach the entrance Frank removes his arm from around me and moves to open the door, this small action almost made me break completely as it reminded me so much of Chris and the way he used to treat me when we were out. I smile and walk past Frank and into the shop to join the other few who were waiting to be served. I feel Franks arm return to its previous position.

Meanwhile…

Logan's POV

I can not believe this, first my Ace loses her dad and now we have lost one baby I just can not believe that something this terrible would happen to her, to us. I feel hot tears running down my cheeks as I look at her lying there motionless in the hospital bed with a multitude of tubes going in and out of her. This isn't the Rory I know and love, no my Rory is a book worm, a fantastic journalist, has unbelievable memory of witty banter but most of all she is the love of my life; this is the shell of my Ace. As I continue to sit there with the tears falling down my face I hope and pray that she will wake up soon, that she will come back to me. I look around the room and notice everyone had the same look on there face, hope but with a mixture of horror present too.

I look back at my girl, and I place a hand lightly on her stomach for a moment while I keep looking at her. As I go to remove my hand I notice that there is a weight on it I glance down and see her hand resting on mine, I lace my fingers through hers and lift her hand to kiss it.

"Logan?"

Ok I know that it is small but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Please R & R, thanks Tott xx


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Before you read this, I have not ever been in this situation so if you have and I am not writing it to how it is meant to happen I am sorry but this is how I want to happen.

Happy reading

Chapter 15- What's going on Logan?

"Ace? Oh God Your awake?" I whisper back to her, shocked that I heard her voice; but I don't want to speak too loud in case I am just imagining it and she isn't awake. But I look down at her hoping and praying that she is awake and its not my mind playing tricks on me.

"What happened what's going on?" she whispers, her voice horse and weak from the lack of speaking and the medication. Her skin is paler than normal, it breaks my heart to hear her voice so small and weak, to see her eyes filled with horror. She was so scared to be waking up in a hospital with no recollection of the events that lead her here. I wanted to take that pain away from her, to help her remember or forget whichever made her happy and the Rory I fell in love with. I just want her to be my happy Ace again.

I turn to the rest of the group for someone to go and get Lorelai and Frank, "Please get Lorelai," then turn back to her.

"What do you remember Ace?" I ask hoping she remembered everything so I wouldn't have to tell her a thing but everyone, including me knew that wasn't going to happen. And I knew I had to inflict some more pain on to her very soon and that was something I couldn't bare to do; I looked down at my Ace and felt my heart break more.

"What? Logan cant you please just tell me what I'm doing here in a hospital bed with casts on my leg and arm and why I am in so much pain, please Logan," she pleads with me, her voice quivers and her eyes look glassy. She looks and sounds so small, so broken.

"Ace, Rory please can you tell me what you remember about what happened before you ended up here, please." I ask her, she looks worried and scared but she looks away and closes her eyes before she thinks.

"Graduation, the proposal, the baby- Oh My God our baby is it ok?" she asks, as she opens hers eyes and looks straight at me; a stray tear rolls down her cheek, I lift my thumb and wipe away and notice her cheek is cold, something very un-Rory like.

"Ace, its going to be Ok there is something I need to tell you. You were pregnant with twins," Logan starts but gets cut off by Rory.

"Twins? What do you mean were, what happened to it? Logan what is going on," she asks starting to get worked up; tears begin to pour down her cheek as she holds her stomach. I rest my hand on hers, lace my fingers through hers and wipe some of the tears away from her face.

"Ace, shh listen. A lot has happened over the last few days. I want you to try not to get worked up." I take a deep breath in and out before starting the speech I didn't want to speak, "Ace your dad died the other day, you will remember this one day but as the were moving his body you ran off and ended up falling down a flight of stairs hence the casts and pain. But the doctor said that when he checked you over that he wasn't sure about 1 of the baby's and he may want to deliver early because there are bone fragments that could potentially get into the womb."

I stop speaking and let the worlds sink in, I watch her face; it changes expressions many times from pain to hurt back to horror, matching her eyes. As I am about to start speaking again but when I see Lorelai coming in with a doctor I stop and move away from Rory.

"Mom!" Rory cries out when she sees Lorelai. Lorelai cries and moves to hug her and holds her tight without hopefully inflicting more pain on her sick daughter. A few minutes later Lorelai moves so the doctor can re-check Rory. The doctor had the ultrasound and was checking Rory over, the entire room is quiet as the doctor checks Rory, but there was something in the air that wasn't right, we all knew that something wasn't right. The doctor didn't seem to be happy he seems to be distressed about something…and all signals are pointing to Rory.

The doctor wrote a few things in the chart before turning to Rory. He seemed to be taking his time in giving us the news. It was as though he wanted to inflict more pain on us. I knew it wasn't true but god it felt like it was.

The doctor then began to move the ultrasound back to its original spot, before he turned back to Rory, he seems nervous. Never a good sign from a doctor.

"Rory, I'm sorry but one of the baby's has died," as those words escaped his mouth it felt like time stopped still, it felt like an eternity to get to Rory to hold her.

I look at Rory and she is still, not moving not crying just still staring at nothing.

"Rory are you ok?" I ask but she doesn't say anything to me.

"Doctor what needs to be done?" Rory asks in a small voice. I look at her hands and they are shaking but as I take one in my hands it settles down a bit.

"Well you have to have the deceased baby taken out, but since you are 5 and a half months we can take them both out at once to make things less complicated further on in your pregnancy and keep the baby in an incubator and monitored until there the baby is ok to be taken home. It is one option but it is up to you. But we have to take the deceased out in the next hour before there is a health issue for you. I'll leave you to make your choice, just ring the bell if need anything," the doctor says as he nods his head in acknowledgement before leaving the room.

So what did you think?

Please review it makes me happy and makes me want to write


	16. Chapter 16

AN: wow another update scary! Again don't know anything about the medical side of what is going on but this is written for how I want it to be and how I want it to happen.

Chapter 16- what to do, what to do?

The room was silent, no one knew what to say or how to approach the topic. To most in the room it was still all very surreal situation, everyone is willing themselves to wake up and to find this all a cruel joke; but it didn't matter how much they willed themselves to wake up they didn't.

"I think that we should have them both now, I don't want any more stress and problems with the other baby. And I don't think I could handle myself if anything else happened to this baby. And even though it will be premature I'm sure that everything will be ok, right?" Rory's voice fills the room. Her voice is quiet and scared; Logan takes her hand and rub my thumb over her knuckles trying to make her feel some what more stable and strong. Logan tries let her know that he is still here and will be.

"Hun, I don't know which is the best option, there are risks with both. I know that there is nothing easy with a premature baby there are a lot of health risks now and later on, but it isn't always the best option to keep it in the oven," Lorelai says and it makes Rory smile a little at her mothers wording. But Rory just keeps staring off into space while listening to her mother. Everyone can see how scared she is, they want to help but don't know how.

"Ace, what ever you choose to do we will all support you. I love you and this baby I just want what will give you and this baby the best outcome in the long run." Logan says as he reaches down and gives his girl a sweet kiss on the lips, in the back ground you can hear the grandparents cooing over that. No matter what stage of the relationship, when Rory and Logan showed affection towards each other the grandparents would make a big deal out of it, something that would always make Lorelai roll her eyes and the couple laugh.

"That's the thing Logan I don't know what to do what is best for our baby its hard to decide when it could potentially be the wrong choice. It's not something that just effects me Logan it effects us and little no name. It's such a huge decision I just, I need more time than an hour but I know I can't have more time." Rory rambles as she begins to work her self up again, but she doesn't calm down she just keeps working herself up.

"Ace baby calm down this isn't good for you or the baby, you have to stay calm." But Logan's words are lost on her she doesn't hear them, she grabs her stomach as the baby starts to kick; but then she screams in pain.

"Oh god," Lorelai cries out as she presses the button to call the doctor back. Logan moves to look at Rory, "Ace look at me, Rory common you have to stay calm our baby wants you to stay calm. Please Ace," Logan pleads with his fiancée, a stray tear runs down his face as he sees his Ace in so much pain.

The doctor runs in with a nurse and looks at Rory, they talk to each other and do some quick tests. Soon the nurse is beginning to get the bed ready to move as the doctor turns to the room to give an update on Rory's condition.

"Well it looks like Rory isn't getting a choice on what to do, the baby is coming now; we were going to try and keep her from going into labour but I think we should just take both of them out now. If she is having a problem now I don't want to wait. I know it was u to you both but I believe that this is the safest and best option to take. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asks the room. Everyone looks at each other almost willing someone to speak but no one really knowing what to ask.

"Just…is she going to be ok? Are they going to be ok?" Logan asks just as Rory was taken away from the room. The doctors face falters slightly before he answers the question, "I don't know we will try, it is against the odds that all of them come out of this, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that everything gets done to make them ok," The doctor tries to convince all the family, but something in his voice makes Logan and Lorelai look worried.

"The surgery should be over in a few hours so long as there are no complications," he looks around the room for any sign that anyone was going to speak, with no one speaking up he turns leaves the room in silence.

"I think I'm going to go and keep some coffee, any one want to join?" Lorelai asks; everyone except Logan nods and moves to leave the room. Lorelai walks over to Logan and pulls him into a hug.

"Logan she will be ok, she is strong and she wont let anything stop her from coming back to you. The way she looks at you when you walk into a room should be a given for you to know that. She loves you so much she said yes to you. She isn't going to give up on you or that baby." Lorelai says into his ear as they hug.

"I just want her to come out safe, so we can be together. Get back to the life we left behind when we came here. I feel like my world has been thrown out the window and I just want it to be back to normal I have got to say that I actually miss getting phone calls from dad yelling at me for not living up to my potential. Yes it hurt him saying that but at least then it felt as though my life was normal. I just want to hold her again and tell her I love her." Logan sobs into Lorelai's shoulder.

"Logan hun, she will be ok I promise." Lorelai says to him trying to calm him down but some how she just can't fully believe the words she had just spoken.

"She will be ok," Lorelai repeats.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: So yes it has been a while, so since it has been awhile I'm not sure if this will flow as much as it should. It is just a filler to get me back into it. Hope you like it please review and let me know.

The surgery seems to go on forever; every minute, every second, every moment seemed like an eternity for Logan and Lorelai. Logan couldn't sit still for long, always getting up and wondering the halls past the nurse's station to see if there was any news coming out of the operating room. The nurses would look up and see Logan pacing and smile at him with sympathy in their eyes.

Logan wanted to think positively and not think of the worst case scenario but he couldn't stop them from running through his mind. He had already watched his beloved Ace go through hell with her father's passing then with the death of one of their twins; he just wanted his Ace to come out of all this and back to him. People always say the bad things happen in threes…they have had two what would be the third, Logan didn't want to know.

It had been 6 hours since Rory was taken in, and still no word yet from the doctors. Lorelai was seated in waiting area, she had been watching Logan as he was wondering the halls. She could feel her heart breaking every second she watched Logan, the pained expression on his face, the tears that were permanently in his eyes. "How could this happen to my baby, she hasn't done anything to anyone she wouldn't even hurt a fly," Lorelai said quietly to no one in particular.

After another 3 hours the doctor came out to speak to the family, he had a grim look on his face one that matched his expression from earlier, both Lorelai and Logan didn't hold out much hope after seeing that look.

"The surgery went well, there were a few complications with her and the baby but the best we had the best outcome considering the complications. Rory will have to stay in for at least a week to make sure there is no infections with the healing." The doctor said and Logan felt like for the first time in days he was starting to feel something other than pain. But as Logan was thinking this Lorelai spoke up, "Doctor how is the baby?" her voice was quiet and week, she been waiting for the doctor to expain something about the complications or about the baby, it was then with the doctor looking at the ground for a brief second that Lorelai knew what was about to be said.

"I am sorry to say that the baby was going into distress when Rory was in her room, we got her to the OR and got the baby out as soon as we could. But the baby had been without oxygen for longer than we thought and we couldn't save the baby. I am so very sorry for your loss, the nurses will bring Rory back to her room shortly" with that the doctor left the grieving couple and returned to his rounds.

Logans heart shattered as the doctor spoke to him and Loreali he couldn't believe that in one day he went from being an expectant father of twins to a grieving father of two. The only thing that kept Logan from completely dying inside was the fact that he still had his Ace, his baby, his one and only love. He looked up just as Rory was coming back to her room, the image of her broke his heart (if that was even possible) she had more tubes and wires attached to her, she was pale and she stomach was flat. There was very little evidence left that Rory was an expectant mother. Logan slowly approached Rory's room and watched as the medical staff got her all settled in, as they left one of the nurses told Logan that she would be awake shortly but would be drowsy for a while.

Lorelai's world stopped the minute that the doctor told them that the baby was gone. Rory was going to be crushed and heartbroken she wanted more than anything to be a mom…Tears started to pour down Lorelai's face as she let the pain she had been holding in for the last few days, she didn't hear nor did she see Emily come up and sit beside her and pull her into an embrace. Emily sat there and just held Lorelai as she continued to cry, "Lorelai what is it, whats happened? Is Rory ok? Was there more complications with this baby?" Emily asked.

Through sobs Loreali began to speak, "Rory is ok, well physically, but…but she lost…lost her baby." Hearing this Emily started to cry too, both of the babies meant so much already to the entire family, they couldn't wait to have them around. They would have been gorgeous with his blond hair and her blue eyes…

In Rory's Room…

Logan sat next to his girl and watched her breathing, her eyes were shut and she looked at peace for the first time in days. Logan reached out and stroked her face, it was as smooth as always but they felt wet and Logan realised that Rory was crying in her 'sleep' he reached up and wiped them away, and leant down to kiss her on the lips hoping that she would wake up soon so that he knew she was still here with him.

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hi guys, well I guess I back So I will be trying to stay up to date with this story from now on. Hope you all enjoy it. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other my original thoughts.

If any moment could have a song playing in the back ground this would be the moment. Logan was sitting there waiting for his beautiful Ace to wake up and come back to earth with him. He was holding Rory's hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles willing her to wake up.

It must have worked because Rory tightened her grip on Logans hand and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a bit to brightness of the room. "Ace?" Logan whispered as if he was afraid if he spoke too loud that he would scare her off or she would go back into her comatose state. "Logan..? Wha-what happened? Oh My Gawd the baby?" Rory was already going into hysterics, if it wasn't such a depressing time then Logan would find it cute and sexy but right now nothing could make him truly happy; not when he had to tell the love of his life that both of the new lives they were creating were gone…

Rory POV,

I woke up and straight away felt different, felt like something wasn't right. I remember that the baby was in distress and I had to taken away into surgery, but I didn't feel like everything was ok. Call it mothers intuition or something I don't know but I can feel that something isn't right that the baby isn't ok… "Ace?" Logan asked when he saw I was awake, that's when I spoke "Logan..? Wha-what happened? Oh My Gawd the baby?", I didn't want to hear the answer not when he looked up at me with tears in his eyes they began to roll down his cheeks.

"I don't know how to tell you this Rory, but they couldn't save the baby. The baby had been without oxygen for too long and as they removed it it was too late, there was nothing that they could do. I am so sorry baby, I didn't want any of this to happen to you sweetheart." As Logan spoke the tears continued to roll down his cheeks and droping off his chin onto the bed. I listened to all the words expecting him to say what he did but I just couldn't believe it. This was something from a horror movie, not something that could happen to the girl from a small town.

"What did I do wrong, the baby was fine before I didn't do anything I just sat here. Why did both of them have to be taken away from us. I mean I throught that I was going to be a good mother. I didn't mean to kill our children Logan I really didn't. Please don't leave me I love you I need you. I can't be alone, I want to marry you and be with you and have your children…" I rambled with hot tears streaming down my face, I only stopped talking when Logan reached up and kissed me sweetly on the lips. As if to say 'I love you too and no I am not leaving you' but even so I can't be too sure. I had just murdered our own children with my stupidity and not thinking of anyone else but myself. Why had I run after my father's body, its not like I could have brought him back by being with him.

We sit in silence for a few minutes while we enjoy each others company, when I speak up.

"I do love you Logan but I do understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I understand and I wouldn't hold it against you if you did just want to walk away and forget about me, us, the babies. I wouldn't blame you.." My voice is low and quiet but steady. I think it takes Logan by surprise considering I was so shaky before. He looks take aback and somewhat angry.

Logans POV

What the hell was she talking about, why would I want to leave her. Why on earth was she blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault..?

"Ace baby don't take this the wrong way but what the hell are you talking about me leaving? Why would I leave you? I love you. You are my world and nothing that has happened in the last few days is in any way shape or form your fault, please don't blame yourself for something that you could not have done to stop nor prevent it. Ace please don't beat yourself up. I am not leaving you at all and I want you to stop thinking like I ever would consider it!" I am almost shouting the last part of my speech to Rory, how could she ever think of me doing that to her.

Lorelai must have heard the commotion from Logan and Rory's conversation out in the hall because she put her head around the door, "Whats going on Logan?" She asked before seeing Rory awake and sitting up. "Rory honey you're awake! How are you feeling? " Lorelai asked cautionsly asking to see if Rory was up to talking and to see if she really knew what had happened in the operating room.

"I'm ok I guess, not really sure how to feel or think at the moment. So much has changed…" Rory spoke quietly and let her voice trail off. This really concerned Lorelai she has never seen or heard her daughter speak that way.

"Logan would you mind if I had a moment alone with Rory?" Lorelai asked, not really waiting for a response as she walked up to Rory and sat on the bed next to her. Lorelai was quiet until she heard the click of the door as Logan left the room.

"Rory honey whats going through your head? Your not acting like you normally do not at all? I know all this has been stressful but everything will be ok baby I promise" Lorelai tried to reassure Rory, but she could tell that Rory had already made her mind up. "Logan is going to leave me," Rory reply's in a calm and steady voice.

"What do you mean Logan is leaving you? What did he say to you? Is he blaming you for the babies?" Lorelai was beginning to get furious, what did Logan think? That Rory wasn't good enough for him since she had these accidents? How could he do something like this to her baby!

"No he's not, well he isn't saying it any way. But I know he is thinking it, why wouldn't he? I can't carry his children the one thing in the world that he wants so why would he stay with someone who he cant get the one thing he wants from? I don't blame him and I don't want to make him feel like he needs to stay with me I understand that he will want someone who can provide him with an heir" Rory kept talking in the same calm steady voice.

"Rory if he hasn't said that he is going to leave you then he isn't. I can't fathom for one second that Logan would want to leave you sweetheart he is head over heels for you babe, Logan isn't that kind of guy he doesn't just give up when things get tough, I think he has proven that over the last few years" Lorelai tried to convince her daughter but she could see that no matter what she said Rory wasn't going to believe anything anyone else tried to tell her…her mind was made up.

Logan POV

He was out in the hall way pacing when Emily came up to him. "Logan..?" Emily asked Logan she could see that Logan had tears falling down his face.

"She doesn't think that I want to be with her anymore because of what has happened, she thinks that I don't love her…" Logan spoke quietly staring at the floor of the hospital waiting room.

"I'm sure she doesn't think that you don't love her Logan, she probably just doesn't feel too good about herself or about your relationship. Just be yourself and support her any way that you can. She will come around" Emily tried to reassure Logan as best she could, but Logan knew what was going to happen next.


End file.
